


枕旁

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	枕旁

*

 

下午，机上。

白敬亭本来并不晕机，甚至很享受穿梭云端的自由感觉，但是这次远途飞行的体验属实不咋地，让他无语的始作俑者还偏要隔着一个过道不时看着他乐。

看得出来每每穿梭在过道上的空姐也在尽力忽视这位打扮猎奇的客人。

白敬亭黑口罩渔夫帽戴了个严严实实，强迫自己屏蔽一切喧嚣，也强迫自己不去理会自己身上穿着的……他以为不会再见到第二次的……天蓝色侠客衫。

那是公主嫁到那期明侦录制时的戏服。

就白敬亭这么个聪明的脑袋想破天也怎么都想不到，魏大勋竟然会趁着录制结束把这件衣服要到自己手里，然后留到了现在。

可恨！真的可恨！

掩盖在黑色阴影下的俊脸儿浮现出咬牙切齿的表情，但同时也因为自己的失误自怨自艾——竟然打赌输给了榆木脑袋魏大傻！

人间惨剧！

白敬亭双手环胸，加紧裹着长袍的力道，好像这样别人就看不出来他穿的很奇怪一样。魏大勋坐在他身边偷笑了一路，唯一遗憾就是几次抬起手机想要偷拍时都被敏锐的戳破，没能留下影像以后威胁一番。

白敬亭憋屈了一路，魏大勋舒爽了一路，但两人间酝酿的火药味再浓也没有妨碍飞机顺利降落。机长磁性的嗓音从广播里流泻，告知乘客安全抵达奥斯陆国际机场。

头等舱是先一步下飞机的，两人坐的又比较靠前，基本上在乘客中打头阵，所以也没有多少人会看到白敬亭如此奇怪的装束。也是，看到也无所谓，在这个慢中品静的悠闲国度，几乎没有人认识他们。

可借口再足，心理建设做的再好，也拦不住白敬亭冲在最前头往男厕所跑。他答应魏大勋在飞机上穿，也就意味着下了飞机就可以赶紧把这衣服脱了，于是平日一贯有礼貌的人越过一众和善致谢的空姐压低脑袋跑个没影，留魏大勋在后头笑意盈盈的挨个摆手道别。

他们俩这蜜月度了太久，度到挪威这，行李都懒得带。魏大勋美其名曰深入当地就要连便利店都要深入，其实两人心里都清楚只不过是懒得收拾行李箱罢了。于是只背个小背包的魏大勋悠悠走在机场廊道里，看到迎面第一个卫生间之后优哉游哉吹着口哨往里探。

机场这地儿，平均三步一个卫生间，白敬亭选的这个空荡荡的，一个人也没，魏大勋刚一进门就听到隔间里淅淅索索的声响。他老大爷一样走过去，发现门是虚掩的，缓缓推开门，映入眼帘的是一截又白又细的腰。

白敬亭正顺着头往下套t恤，无暇顾及门外色眯眯的注视，也由着魏大勋死皮赖脸的往隔间里蹭。等终于把衣服穿好，魏大勋已经环着他的腰把他按在隔间门上，抬手摘下他的口罩，奔着嘴唇实打实的啃下去。

飞机上发了哈根达斯，白敬亭吃了一口，魏大勋吃了两盒，这会儿魏大勋嘴里的香草味儿比白敬亭的强烈很多。白敬亭哼哼两声，舌头往魏大勋嘴里钻，莫名想要汲取对象嘴里的香甜——简直太称大金毛的心了。

魏大勋牙关大张欢迎恋人，盼着白敬亭的舌头多停留一会儿，这才让白敬亭反应过来两人还在机场呢，想要夺回呼吸权，却被魏大勋咬住舌头不放，他下意识往后躲，可脑袋贴在门板上退无可退，到底还是任魏大勋亲了个够本。

那套天蓝色侠客衫挂在一旁的挂钩上显得有些孤零零的，等魏大勋终于网开一面给了两人喘气儿的空档，兔大哥翻个白眼伸手拿衣服，并不想继续跟大金毛呆在同一个空间里。

他推开魏大勋转身走出去，魏大勋背着双肩包亦步亦趋的跟在身后，冲上去环住白敬亭的胳膊委委屈屈的撒娇。

“干嘛啊小白~你都不理人家嘛…”

“你一天天的，恶不恶心？”白敬亭一阵恶寒打个冷颤，无语的想要甩开身上的大型犬，甩了几下并没有什么作用。“你给我松开。”

“我不松。”魏大勋干脆把脑袋搁在白敬亭肩膀上，自个儿的鼻息与白敬亭的缠在一起往外走，鼻子眼睛拧巴在一起，要多可怜有多可怜。“你不爱我了，小白，刚结婚你就七年之痒了，你不爱我了，你不爱我了…”

“嘶，你烦不烦？”

白敬亭被念叨的一个脑袋两个大，停下脚步斜视魏大勋，但一对上大狗子可怜巴巴的眼神，再嫌弃也挡不住心里那股稀罕劲儿，斥责的话全咽回肚子里，一时情不自禁，干脆偏头在魏大勋嘴上啜了一口。

“诶！”厚脸皮大金毛罕见的没料到白敬亭这个吻，错愕的退开一小步，视线飘到白敬亭身后的廊道中。

白敬亭顺着魏大勋的视线转过身一看……

本来空荡荡的廊道上迎面袭来一大批刚下飞机的行人，三三两两攘攘熙熙，打头的是几个金发碧眼的姑娘，擦过两人身边时满脸意味深长。

魏大勋窃笑着把视线转回白敬亭脸上，已经预估到接下来的事情走向。果不其然，转瞬间他们家小兔子肉眼可见的从白变粉，白敬亭拿侠客衫捂住脸疾步跑走，生生把魏大勋丢在后头。

魏大勋原地弯腰，捂着胸口无声的大笑几秒，最后也淡红着脸起身，小跑两步去追恨不得羞的七窍生烟的小对象。跑上去先握住小手，然后理所应当的被大力甩开，然后不死心的凑上去搂搂小腰，然后被一肘子袭到肚子上做作的哀嚎出声。

他们汇入那片步履匆匆的人潮，汇入世间百态，笑得那般幸福，从容。

上飞机之前白敬亭还不死心的问过一遍，是不是确定了民宿的具体方向，别到时候打车都不知道怎么跟人家沟通。魏大勋那时候只顾得上黏着刚娶到手（这话只能小声说，别让白哥听见）的小媳妇亲，心里容纳不下别的破事儿，匆匆答应两声就抛之脑后，导致了现在这幅尴尬的局面。

两人站在空荡荡的机场出境大厅里，望着全是挪威本土语言的提示牌，魏大勋表示，他没叫车，还压根不知道巴士乘降点怎么走，更别说区分东南西北上下左右了。

白敬亭掐着腰，眯着眼狠瞪一脸无辜的旅行策划者，一副“我就知道会是这样”的表情。

“我今儿就看看你能咋着。”京城小爷开启嘲讽技能，不留一丝情面鄙视曾经信誓旦旦拍胸脯保证自己能力很行的傻大个，不打算帮忙解围。

“切！”魏大勋扬着眉毛，不服气的跟着掐起腰，眼珠子转一圈想着馊主意。“我要是真找着了…”他双手环胸往白敬亭耳根子凑过去。“今晚就什么都听我的，知道不？”

气音吹起白敬亭一身痒意，还吹起一股莫名不详的预感，白敬亭瑟缩着脖子戒备的审视魏大勋，看到后者一脸等他点头的可怜表情，好心情挤走理智，他浅浅扬起嘴角，犹疑不定的微微点头。

“耶！”魏大勋扬起梨涡，嘚嘚瑟瑟的一歪脑袋做了个Dab，牵着白敬亭的手就往旁边跑。

白敬亭一脸问号，由着魏大勋牵着他跑到最偏那扇出入门前，自动门应声而开，一出门入眼一辆漆黑低调的商务车，旁边站着一个黑发黄皮的中国司机。

白敬亭： ……

好像被魏大勋套路了。

民宿是按照白敬亭的意愿定的，或者说，魏大勋本人并不是很介意两人睡在哪，能睡一起就行。订单走的白敬亭的airbnb，房源是一家独栋全景观玻璃房，可以躺在床上仰望极光那种。这房子订时费了一番波折，白敬亭看着民宿档期全满的日程表叹气，魏大勋看在眼里来了脾气，这老婆刚讨到手就受委屈什么的，他接受不来，干脆一拍脑门宣布，不就蜜月之旅嘛？多度两天不就完了！哪天有房了，哪天他们来挪威不就成？

此时已经几近秋天，距他们在荷兰结婚已过去余小半年，也就是说，这两人家也不回，工作也不接，天南海北度了小半年月，这才慢慢悠悠不疾不徐的度到挪威来。

初秋的挪威昼热夜寒，这会儿日头没那么旺了，隐约可见凉意，魏大勋想了想，从双肩包里翻出唯一一件外套蒙到白敬亭脸上。车里暖风很足，司机健谈的跟两人唠叨着民宿入住指南，白敬亭附耳听着，左耳听右耳出，瞪着魏大勋的侧脸发愣，接着不安好心的扬起嘴角，把手里的天蓝色侠客衫蒙到魏大勋身上，沉默无声间凭借凶狠的瞪视遏住后者满脸不情愿的怨念。

“您们明白了吗？”司机自顾自说一会儿，抛给后座上的俩大帅哥一灵魂疑问，魏大勋不走心的嗯嗯两声表示听明白了，白敬亭斜楞他一眼鄙视的嘲讽道。“你明白啥了？”

“你管得着吗？”魏大勋同样回以鄙视的语气，白敬亭听罢抿起嘴角，装着无奈的模样摇摇头，挪开屁股往车窗方向移，刚移一寸不到就被魏大勋连搂带抱揽进怀里。

“你给我起来。”

“不起，管得着，管得着。”

“你……”白敬亭还想说什么，魏大勋已经一头扎进他怀里撒起娇，呆毛蹭到白敬亭脖子上有些发痒，耳朵跟着泛红，兔大哥半搂着没个正行的大金毛又跟司机取了次经。

等司机又好心絮叨一遍，魏大勋已经困倦的依着白敬亭打起哈欠。他们上一站在中东，到北欧不远不近，时差也就倒得不上不下，白敬亭挖苦魏大勋年纪大了折腾不动的时候，魏大勋还极其不忿的大声反驳说要不床上试试？这会儿却靠着白敬亭满脸的迷迷糊糊。

北欧的晴空是明朗温柔的，白敬亭侧头瞧瞧窗外婆娑的天际，再低头瞧瞧魏大勋惺忪的睡眼，感慨浮上心头。他总觉得自己并没有做些什么，但这世界却对他这般仁慈，愿意把天边最亮的那颗星渡送至他眼前，相濡以沫。

何德何能。

魏大勋还抱着他宝贝了一路的双肩背包，白敬亭怕他不舒服，想把包扯到自己腿上，刚碰上背包肩带魏大勋就打了个激灵瞬间清醒。

“你要嘎哈？”魏大勋一脸警觉，双臂加紧环包的力度。

“什么叫我嘎哈，我合计拿下来让你舒服点儿，你又跟那儿干嘛呢？”

“你猜对了我就告诉你。”魏大勋一脸鸡贼相远离白敬亭，靠在车窗上看自家对象朝他翻白眼，反正翻白眼儿他也喜欢看，喜欢到突然惊醒，惊醒间掏出包里的拍立得。

“白哥白哥，今儿还没拍呢。”魏大勋举起小白拍立得就要拍，白敬亭吐槽一句自己发型太糟糕并不想配合，但是魏大勋没有放弃的意思，最后他还是不得已拿手半挡住脸比了个V。

成像需要一段时间，但目的地已经到了，两人跟司机道过谢后就在庄园大门口下了车。

这儿的私人民宿都深扎在人造森林中，每户都有很大的私密空间，户间隔着一整片偌大厚实的乔木林，白敬亭订的这间比较偏僻，基本可以算与世隔绝。

两人勾着小手指走在不闻蝉鸣的林间花香里，顺着歪歪扭扭的石子小路一路感受天然氧吧中纯粹的自然空气，口罩早就褪到下巴上功德圆满，魏大勋暗暗惊叹这异国风景，第一千零一十五次在心里夸耀自个儿对象的定制能力。

“白哥，这地儿让你选的，我是真服你，怪不得当初你说没房时候委屈的跟死了鞋似的。”

“什么玩意？”白敬亭顿下脚。“魏大勋你确定你不是活腻歪了？”

“没没没，没死没死。”魏大勋求生欲还是很强的，嬉皮笑脸凑到白敬亭嘴角极其响亮的啵儿了一口。“口误，口误。”

白敬亭仍旧顿在那儿不动，眼刀犀利，控诉无声，魏大勋心里忐忑（也并没有多忐忑，勾上白敬亭的脖子，贴在人嘴角又连着亲几口。白敬亭还是气不过，抬脚狠狠踩上魏大勋的脚面。

“还说不了？”

“不说了。”

那模样要多可怜就多可怜，白敬亭稀罕到控制不住自己的面部表情，推着魏大勋的腰往前走。那魏大勋背对着路也不害怕，嘴巴黏在白敬亭嘴角没离开过，白敬亭就这么硬生生把大型犬往前带了一小段路，才越过魏大勋的脑袋看到他们要住的全景玻璃房。

确实是巧夺天工般的壮观。

白敬亭推推魏大勋的下巴强迫后者转过身，魏大勋哇塞一声感叹出口，也惊讶于整间房屋难以言喻的高质造诣。

四周乔树颇具山林之色，根脉蜿蜒曲径通幽，此处别致独栋更如一味风火，直教人领悟究竟何为世外桃源。

“白哥，你真是我白哥。”

“厉害不？”

“何止厉害啊，简直天下第一厉害。”

魏大勋干脆把白敬亭整个揽进怀里，亲都不想再亲了，直接无脑夸，拼命表达自己的一往情深。

“帅气不？”

“何止帅气啊，简直天下第一帅气。”

“爱我不。”

“爱。”

“那…想睡我吗？”

魏大勋被这个问题问的措手不及，一时语塞，后退一步堂皇又迷茫。白敬亭看着魏大勋那副震惊面孔得逞一笑，凑到魏大勋耳边呼一口气。

“想也没门。”

说完自己颠颠往屋里跑，没有给魏大勋反应的时间。等魏大勋终于明白自己被调戏了的时候，白敬亭已经飞速钻进卧室洗澡去了。

魏大勋恨恨的嘀咕着什么，继而钻进房里配的另一个浴室，想赶在白敬亭前边把自己洗干净。

他也确实手脚利索。

卧室配的浴室里水流还在哗啦哗啦响，魏大勋抬头看了看头顶一片阴暗的天色，傍晚将至。

这独栋里的陈设极具后现代风格的前卫美感，看似与屋外的原生植物格格不入，但其实呈现给人的视觉效果隐秘而高级。魏大勋站在落地窗边抬头，渐渐理解白敬亭巴着他说想看极光时为啥兴奋成那个样子。

即使极光还没出现呢。

白敬亭说挪威出现极光的几率很大，一般从晚上七八点钟开始，他扫一眼钟，基本已经到了那个时间段。夜幕逐渐四合，天空无垠静谧，如此景色，确实能轻而易举荡漾人的心神。

不过魏大勋此刻最惦记的还是自己的某番事业。

这不，白敬亭前脚刚从浴室出来，正拿毛巾擦头发，魏大勋后脚就跟个无尾熊一样扑上去缠手缠脚，把白敬亭的脑袋往自己肩膀上按，连带着白敬亭手一颤，毛巾糊了自己一脸。

“魏大勋！！”

白敬亭又气又囧，魏大勋却一点儿也不觉得尴尬，搂着白敬亭的腰把人往床边带。白敬亭把毛巾从脑袋上拿下来瞪魏大勋，后者一脸贱兮兮的表情让他更是一点脾气都没有。

“你真是…”短短三个字的语气说是恨铁不成钢也不为过，可并没有让魏大勋意识到事情的严重性，死缠烂打着把白敬亭推到床心压上去。

“我咋啦~”贴着白敬亭的耳朵撒娇，魏大勋的手已经不老实的往t恤里钻，扯住衣角往上翻，把白敬亭刚套上两分钟不到的衣服脱下来。

“你…”无奈归无奈，但是口嫌体直的白哥还是配合着魏大勋的动作抬起腰，还虚掩着环住魏大勋的脖子。

“我咋滴，啊？”把白敬亭衣服剥个干净，无尾熊急色的低头咬上白敬亭的锁骨，白敬亭没忍住叫声，偏过头自说自话的嘀咕出来。

“你个没情调的魏大狗！”

咱都到挪威了！都看极光了！你还这么俗！

结果魏大狗极其不给面子，噗嗤一声笑出来咬白敬亭的下巴。

“其实我今天…”他喘的急，说了一半又移到白敬亭嘴巴上乱啃一通，手滑下去捏白敬亭腰间软肉。“其实我今天还真想整点儿不一样的。”

“啥啊…”

白敬亭身上泛着一层好闻的羊奶味儿，脸上泛着一层通透的嫩粉，承着魏大勋大半体重陷在床里，舒服的拿大长腿磨蹭床单，却隐约觉得魏大勋亲着亲着像要逃走似的抬起身子，迷迷糊糊间还有些不舍得，搂着魏大勋的脖子想把人拽回来，换来魏大勋毫不留情的嘲笑。

“今天咋这么急？”

“…滚。”

大金毛咬上黏人兔的鼻尖儿，换来黏人兔不服气的哼哧，然后魏大勋就真的滚了，把挂在自己脖子上的手拉下来，光速撤离现场。

其实白敬亭还是有些好奇的。他坐起身，才反应过来自己已经一丝不挂，看了眼起了反应的下身没来由一阵羞怯，目光不知道该往哪儿放，只好挑空看天花板。然而一抬头，看到的确是玻璃制的全透明观景窗，窗外郁郁葱葱的乔树映入眼帘，天空似乎直接铺在头顶，羞耻感涌上心头，白敬亭登时红成中华小龙虾。

几秒不到魏大勋就一跑一颠的回来了，白敬亭实在尴尬，赶紧把视线从头顶落回魏大勋脸上，但他定睛一看，总觉得他对象这跑步姿势…怎么有点娘啊？

魏少女一脸含羞带怯，一手在前一手背后，放在胸前的那只手，手里捧着…一朵玫瑰。

白敬亭眼神都吓直了。

魏大勋终于跑回白敬亭身边，一脚踏上床，因为动作幅度过大紧系的浴袍倏然散开，彰显着主人的兴奋程度。可他有多兴奋，白敬亭就有多茫然，聪明的白哥甚至已经开始怀疑自己对象是不是看个极光把脑子看傻了。

白敬亭看着魏大勋手里的花愣神，魏大勋就有点不乐意了，大嘴一撅开始撒娇。

“你咋不拿着啊…”

边撒娇边扭捏着宽阔似海的健硕身躯，放浪形骸那种。白敬亭一本无语，可也只能配合他对象的所谓“情调”，为了表达诚意，还虔诚的伸出两只手小心捧过去。

哪知魏大勋在他接过花之后狡黠一笑，一脸鱼儿上钩的成就感。也就是一瞬间的事儿，背在身后那之手迅雷不及掩耳绕过来，在白敬亭完全没反应过来的情况下发出咔嚓一声。

白敬亭其人，很少懵逼，很少做出痴呆的表情，此刻却实打实的丈二和尚摸不着头脑。他只感知到两只手被什么套住了，又被魏大勋拽着越过头顶，身子一倾两人双双摔回床上。

他们明明都是刚洗完澡，但许是肤色关系，白敬亭在完全天然的暗夜里蒙着一层月光，又香又滑，魏大勋已经不能自持的直接咬上水珠还没干透的胸脯，给了白敬亭一个抬脑袋的机会。

等白敬亭懵懵懂懂的看明白自己手上是一副手铐的时候，魏大勋已经把手伸下去拨弄他已经抬头的好兄弟。他们许久没做床上运动了，之前在中东光顾着深漠扬沙，累的不行，这会儿天时地利兼具，这个举动无疑让白敬亭浑身瘫软酥麻。但白敬亭心里是不服气的，他并没有同意魏大勋如此荒唐的“情调”，绑在一起的两只手落下来抓魏大勋的头发。

“你…起来！”为了凸显自己的硬气，白敬亭甚至扭着腰以示威严，可却换来魏大勋更粗重的喘息，以及没绷住在他胸前一点上恨恨一咬。

“唔…”白敬亭下意识仰起头，魏大勋马上跟着抬头追白敬亭的下颚撕咬。

“祖宗，小祖宗。”他腾出一只手拉着手铐重新举回白敬亭的头顶，腰臀塌下去把自己的兄弟和白敬亭的贴在一起厮磨。“你看我都这样了，顺着我一回不行吗？”

“你…你真是嗯嗯…”

剩下的说不出来了。魏大勋把他们两个涨的不行的兄弟握在一起快速撸动，偏过头去咬白敬亭最敏感的耳廓，把白敬亭仅剩的语言组织能力夺个干净，嘴里吐出来的除了呻吟就是急喘。

其实白敬亭想说的是，你个蠢狗，你爹我哪次没顺着你？你这是得了便宜还卖乖成不？可要是仔细想的话，得亏他没能骂个全部，他怕是忘了他家对象与生俱来的奇妙本质。

床下金毛，床上藏獒，疯起来管你三七二十一就是一顿猛搞。

遗落在两人身侧的那朵玫瑰作为疯狂猛搞的旁观者，随着白敬亭不耐的乱扭飘摇在床单褶皱上，显得有些可怜，被魏大勋抽空捡起来扔到床头柜上。大金毛又顺势微抬起小白兔的腰，随手一分曲起两条长腿。虽然对白敬亭的舌头依依不舍，但魏大勋更想快点直捣黄龙，他撑起身子跪坐起来，干脆捡起一条腿搭在自己肩上，手指头急急的往暴露在空气中的小口里探。

“嗯…”

白敬亭的呻吟逐渐黏腻，半睁半合的双眼游离涣散的看向头顶暗夜，随着魏大勋不断增加的手指蒙上一层雾气。不知是忘了还是刻意忽略，紧紧绑在一起的双手一直乖乖的越在头顶没有拿下来，即使他已经有点儿想射出来，但是前端一直没人抚慰，所以他此刻有些焦灼。

魏大勋一身细汗，皱着眉耐心开拓，实则心里早就万马奔腾一样收不住自己的情欲。等白敬亭已经可以容纳他的四根手指的时候，他寻寻觅觅在里边找到最深那一点，使坏的心思收敛不住，连着在那处狠狠点了好多下。

随着大藏獒的动作，小白兔上半身拱起好看的弧度，偏过头咬着嘴唇不想让自己泄露半分无助，但泪眼朦胧的模样已经出卖了他同等的渴求。魏大勋盯着白里透粉的小对象，说不出心里什么念想，侧头在白敬亭的膝盖上轻轻啜了一口，撤出作孽的手，把迫不及待等着发泄的兄弟往白敬亭身体里送。

其实也没什么大念想，只不过这一刻岁月静好，下一刻也不会多难熬，所以幸福感满溢罢了。

魏大勋一点一点往里挤，挤的白敬亭六神无主的蜷起脚指头，几分舒爽几分酸涩，但唇边溢出的更多是满足的喟叹。其实这会儿他比魏大勋要好受些，魏大勋怜惜他许久没做，所以忍着欲望慢慢往里磨，不想让白敬亭受伤，但可就苦了魏大勋涨的发紫的兄弟，明明已经进了温柔乡，还不能攻城略地，魏大勋抿着嘴，突然觉得自己可真委屈。

“老婆，我可以动吗？”

一委屈，大藏獒变回大金毛，埋在白敬亭身子里不动，舔着脸撒娇。满脑子浆糊的白敬亭没听清楚，恍惚间嗯嗯几声当做回答，钻进魏大勋的耳朵里击碎最后一张理智牌，一肚子心里建设抛了个干净，一个挺身直接往最深的地方顶。

“嗯啊，别嗯…”

进展太快，白敬亭云里雾里的感受着魏大勋突然暴发的速度，从尾椎涌出的酸楚汹涌袭来，让白敬亭不自知的染上一层哭腔。手在床单上乱抓，但抓不住个实际，只能听到金属碰撞的声音叮当响个不停，偏又被人把腿抗在肩上，一点儿借力点都没有，无从抵抗。

“大勋…大勋…”

“嗯。”

毕竟已经老夫老夫，魏大勋知道这个姿势可以顶的很深，而且白敬亭很难逃脱，也猜到白敬亭会受不住跟他示弱。可他本人确实如白敬亭腹诽那样，得了便宜还卖乖，听着人家惨兮兮的叫他名字，就跟没听到一样，还抬手环住白敬亭的腰往下拽，免得白敬亭被他顶出去，然后大手握住腰身继续卖力的顶。

魏大勋那处很硬，但随着连连进入，很快白敬亭就适应了这个尺寸，紧紧裹着不断进出的东西不放。每次完全顶进来的时候都是最满足的时候，但同时也是最难以忍受的时候。红着眼角嗯嗯叫了一会儿，仰躺受难的小白兔锁骨抢眼，肌理尽现，显然整个身体是紧绷又瘫软的状态，还随着魏大勋的动作出了一身细汗，却总觉得这汗散发到空气里飘出一股莫名其妙的羊奶味儿，飘进魏大勋鼻子里，基本上算是…如虎添翼吧。

魏大勋逐渐放慢速度，整根埋在白敬亭身体里又浅又快的研磨，空出一只手伸到白敬亭一直无人问津的前端把玩起来。但他没有像平常那样上下撸动，而是捏在手里拿大拇指搔刮一圈已经冒水的铃口，还恶意的揉捏一番，彻底激出白敬亭的眼泪。

“大勋…求你了…”

他不知道他想求魏大勋什么，但是魏大勋听到后很快松开手不再作祟——可这不是白敬亭想要的。他想让魏大勋继续，他想射，可没有魏大勋的协助他很难如愿。

魏大勋可能是猜到了白敬亭的想法，但他今天就是故意处处跟白敬亭作对。他盯着白敬亭的眉眼，没有再理会等着垂怜的小家伙，挺着腰重新大刀阔斧的动起来。

白敬亭有苦难言，觉得心里有好多小蚂蚁没有章法的爬，心头梗着无处言说的委屈，可魏大勋还在自顾自尽兴，摆明了不想如他的愿。他摇着脑袋忍耐，最后到底被欲望淹没，手落下去想要自己解决，可落到一半，碰都没碰上，被魏大勋横叉一杠握住手铐又狠狠按回床上。

魏大勋停下冲刺往前倾身，放下肩膀上那条腿探到白敬亭耳边咬着耳朵不放，脸上蒙着一层阴鸷，散发出跟平常不太一样的气场。

“你敢碰一下，信不信我干死你，嗯？”

这话威胁性满满，话音一落直接咬上白敬亭的嘴，狠狠一口，没给白敬亭回话的机会，下边一个重顶顶到最深处，白敬亭从嗓子眼里冒出委屈的闷哼，泪止不住，舒爽也止不住……

魏大勋摆明了想让他自己射出来，故意吓唬人一番之后又换回一脸明朗的表情撑起身子，又把身旁那条腿挂回自己肩膀，又侧头在膝盖上亲了一口，又就着这个姿势肆无忌惮的顶弄起来。白敬亭没有多少思考的力气，但魏大勋的威慑仍旧是有作用的，攥着床单的手凸起青筋，连带着金属碰撞的声音与肉体碰撞的声音交相呼应，白敬亭都没有再把手拿下来过。

“大勋…哥…嗯哥…”

他真的是一早就想射，憋到现在已经是极限，这会儿魏大勋不帮忙，怎么感觉都觉得只差临门一脚，哭意越来越浓。

“哥嗯…哥哥…”

“什么？”

“哥…”

“嗯？”魏大勋俯身凑到白敬亭耳边，下身冲撞放缓。“什么？”

“老公…”

白敬亭声音很小很轻，一肚子不情愿，可还是让魏大勋听的软下心，况且他自己也许久没做，强忍也忍不到哪去。

他捏着白敬亭大腿根上的嫩肉，恨不得捏出片片红痕，下边不断加快速度，把白敬亭顶的几乎要神游九天。床单被他七扭八扭晃的不成形，手腕上印出一层不深不浅的红道子，胸口还有几处被某人恶意啃咬出来的吻痕，月光之下，他这番模样属实有些倾倒众生。

众生之一魏大勋盯着他对象那满脸迷蒙，情深不能自已，到最后腰腹一紧交代出来。顶在最深处的时候，白敬亭无意识的抬起腰身也跟着射出来，浓浓的浊夜喷在他腰腹上，甚至有一点儿蹭在了魏大勋身上。

两个人全都喘的厉害，魏大勋退出来俯身跟白敬亭接吻，被一双用手铐囚住的手按上他的脖子作势要狠狠掐他。受到生命威胁的魏大勋并没有多慌张，随手把手铐解开，再蹭蹭白敬亭的鼻尖，又舔去人脸颊上的泪，最后蛮横无理的往紧闭的牙关里钻。

白敬亭贴在魏大勋脖子上的手一点劲儿都没有，全身力气都用来跟舌头周旋，最后还是败给毫无愧疚的大藏獒。舌头就这么被人含着，白敬亭无可奈何攀上魏大勋的胸膛上软软抚摸。魏大勋磨蹭好一会儿才松开嘴，趴在白敬亭肩头讨好的一通乱拱，白敬亭得了喘息的空档，双眼微睁，瞬时被头顶奇异的流光吸引所有注意力。

是极光。

“大，大勋…”

脱口而出的声音含着飘飘欲仙的讶异，白敬亭推推魏大勋的肩示意趴在自己身上的人转身去看，魏大勋却并不激动，撑在白敬亭身上没有动作。

“你快看呀，极光！”

“我看到了。”

“啥？”魏大勋压根没转身，背对着这幕璀璨景观直直盯着他，白敬亭有些急，不理解魏大勋前言不搭后语的到底在说什么。

“我看到了啊。”魏大勋可能还没从情欲中缓过神儿，低沉的声音里搀着沙哑，俯身凑近白敬亭的半阖的眼睑轻轻吻下去。

“我看到了，特别美。”

魏大勋神色灵动，眉眼一如最初他们相见时那番模样，这突如其来的告白更让白敬亭有些措手不及。魏大勋整个人撑在白敬亭身上，好似依托着变幻莫测的神秘星河，可那星河落在白敬亭的眼里，却已敌不过爱人脸颊上的一点梨涡。

白敬亭长臂一圈环住魏大勋的脖子，紧紧贴上去，让爱人澎湃的心跳与自己的重叠依偎。他没什么力气，但还是可以七扭八扭的把魏大勋往身侧推，魏大勋会意，搂着白敬亭的腰一个转身，自己仰趟在松软的绒枕上。

这一次，换白敬亭身披极光，换魏大勋如痴如狂。

头顶的北极光梦幻之至，不负盛名，宛如一条绯红翠绿交融的丝带，盘旋在漆黑中乍破天光，白敬亭趴在魏大勋身上，嵌在极光里，下巴点着胸膛，膝盖蹭着膝盖，慵懒惬意，澄澈清明。

好似那天光顺着白敬亭的头顶蔓延扩散，纠葛间翩然跌落，落至枕旁。

“你还记着录公主嫁到那次不？我在后台偷拍你被你发现了。”魏大勋突然发问，抚上白敬亭一头呆毛胡乱揉一通，白敬亭甩甩脑袋没甩开，干脆躺倒任君欺凌。

“嗯哼。”白敬亭跟着回忆，浅浅扬起嘴角。“再没人能比你丫还笨了，偷拍不关闪光灯。”

“哥哥故意不关的。”

“什么玩意儿？”

魏大勋有点儿得意，白敬亭抬起头，明显不太相信。

“你知道你当时多紧张吗？”

“我？紧张？”这白敬亭就不太服了。“我一老玩家，紧张啥啊？”

“嗯…”魏大勋皱起眉毛，看似严肃的想了一会儿。“我估么是因为，唉，第一次在喜欢的人面前当侦探，该怎么耍帅才好？所以紧张啊。”

“苍了天了…”白敬亭不可置信。“你的脸呢魏大勋？脸呢，我看看脸去哪儿了？”他几乎凑到魏大勋鼻尖上作祟。“毕竟还是个小鲜肉呢，脸没了不太好吧？”

魏大勋揽住压在身上的纤细腰身，胯下不怀好意的顶了顶。“不要脸了，我有这个。”

“噗。”白敬亭失笑。“那你内玩意也别要了，我帮你阉了。”

他手伸下去掐魏大勋又有了动静的兄弟，魏大勋嘶一声咬上白敬亭的唇，一翻身又把人压在身下亲了半晌。

“你还不承认，拍明侦的时候就暗恋我？”

魏大勋上下其手，嘴里手上控着白敬亭各处敏感点厮磨，白敬亭喘息出声，高潮后的平静期随着魏大勋的情绪渐渐消逝。

“你…就做梦吧。”

“我做梦？”

“诶！别，魏大勋！嗯…嗯…我喜欢！我喜欢不成吗！你丫给我唔…”

嗯，你没做梦，你真真切切躺在我枕旁。

 

自相识至相许，如极光乍破。  
自世昼至枕旁，如暮雪无穷。

 

。


End file.
